Laid to Rest
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: AU One by one, they were all getting killed off. At first, it was hardly noticeable, but after awhile it got worse. Naruto didn't know exactly how he was going to go about this "Kill Order" business, but he and the rest of the Jinchuuriki gang better find out soon. The Underground was going to be at risk at this rate. Didn't help that all the other gangs hated them, either...


**A/N: I have been thinking of writing this story for a while now, and I finally found the time to do it. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :P**

* * *

Naruto glanced lazily at the figures before him, bored.

They stood before him, almost proud-like, as if they had gotten the drop on him. Finally, the Sound had been able to find the most elusive member of the Jinchuuriki gang, their leader would be pleased.

Naruto mentally snorted.

As if.

Orochimaru was a fool to send four of his most valuable members to try to apprehend – and hopefully kill – someone like him. Hadn't he already learned after so many failures in the past?

...Apparently, not.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Sound Four, "Any particular reason that you're lurking so far from your territory?"

His unconcerned tone rubbed them the wrong way, especially for a certain redhead. "What do you think, _freak?_" Tayuya spat, eyes narrowing dangerously, "We're to kill you and _finally _rid ourselves of your fucking existence."

Naruto couldn't help himself... He laughed. "Oh, _Tayuya_. Haven't we been through this before? Last time that you said that, it hardly took more than five minutes to kill your cronies and severely injure you... Why do you think that this time would be any different?"

Tayuya hissed. It was still a sore spot for her, especially when she witnessed the actions of the accursed blonde herself. She and several other members of the Sound had been trekking back to the Sound Hideout when they bumped into the bastard. They knew that he was – is dangerous. But, Uzumaki Naruto, or Kitsune – as he liked to be called – was a very slippery opportunity that when found, you couldn't pass up.

Tayuya guessed that that was her first mistake.

"You humiliated us! The Sound has become a laughingstock and you must pay! Now, enough talk. The Sound Four are the strongest of our gang! With four of us and one of you... There is no way you'll win!" she growled.

As if to prove her point, the other three people, besides Tayuya, stepped forward, having already took up their fighting stances.

Naruto yawned, they were really foolish... Those Sounds. They thought that they were invincible because they were the ones chosen to be marked by their, oh-so-great-leader, Orochimaru. Kind of sad, really.

Naruto eased into a stance, as well, not at all worried. "Well? What are you waiting for, then? From the way you've been talking, I would think that I'd be dead by now." He sneered, smirking internally when he saw their outraged expressions.

They leapt at him, weapons in hand. The fight started out fast, but for Naruto, time slowed down. His cerulean orbs flickered between his opponents. The first was Tayuya, as expected.

She was hardly the strongest member of the Sound Four, but she was still a force to be reckoned with. Her primary weapon was a 'Demonic Flute'. When she played it, it seemed as she put you under a trance, distracting you from the battle a hand. She was a sadistic girl who enjoyed psychological warfare immensely. But, she was also arrogant and hotheaded, a trait that he could take advantage of.

The next person he evaluated was Jirobo. He was the physically strongest of the group, but also the weakest. The weakness was only served by the fact that they were fighting in an urban environment, as Jirobo's strengths laid in manipulating the earth, rocks, etc. Another point in Naruto's favor.

Kidomaru was the next person he analyzed. He had six arms due to a birth defect and he was also the most intellectual member of the four. But, his weakness was that he liked to play with his opponent, which overextended fights that usually led to his 'prey', escaping… Another advantage. Naruto hated letting his enemies live longer than they were supposed to.

He smirked a little at the last one... Or, last two, as it was. Sakon and Ukon. They were born two-headed, two brothers sharing one body. Sakon was the strongest of the Four, he was easy to slow down the group though, especially when he got interested in his opponent. Ukon being more impatient and quick-tempered, always was the one to pull Sakon's head out of his – their, once you think about it – ass. Should be easy enough.

Naruto ducked underneath a vicious blow to the head that was delivered from Jirobo's fist, his right leg sweeping out from under Jirobo's feet, making him lose his momentum. Swiftly, Naruto bounced on his left leg, which avoided the slashing of a knife that had been given by Kidomaru.

Tayuya placed her lips on the mouthpiece of her 'Demonic Flute', not wasting any time. As she played the opening notes, Naruto's eyes glanced at her quickly, before he had to dodge the sharp jab of Ukon's short sword. He couldn't let her go any further than that. Just because he was strong, didn't mean that Naruto was immune to the hypnotic tones.

He twisted his body around Sakon and Ukon's strikes, carefully maneuvering around Jirobo's solid punches. Naruto then rotated to the left of his assailants, his knife gleaming in the setting sun's rays. Tayuya seeing his attack from the corner of her eye, quickly dodged around it, the notes that she was playing, halting for a few seconds. Naruto let a bloodthirsty grin form on his lips. Gotcha.

Tayuya, realizing her mistake, was about to resume her tirade of illusionistic music when she felt a sharp pain in her throat. She gasped in shock, hands pressing down on her neck. While she was being distracted from the knife that Naruto held in his hand, Tayuya had made the fatal mistake of stopping the notes coming from her flute.

Naruto had her distracted for a split second, when he found the opportunity to strike. When she turned away from him, Naruto had threw the weapon at her with deadly accuracy, which successfully cut a long, deep line through her throat. Simultaneously, making her unable to complete the musical sequence and causing her to go weak from blood loss.

Naruto smirked, seeing the faltering of the rest of the Sound Four's movements. Not one to waste time, he pulled out one of his guns out from his thigh holster. With practiced ease, Naruto cocked the gun and shot out five rounds, one after another. The sudden _bang! _made Sakon and Ukon snap out of their trance, making them take out their throwing knives.

They hurtled a volley of the sharp weapons, making Naruto's attention split between the knives and the bleeding form of Jirobo. He had been distracted by Tayuya's body, so he wasn't able to dodge the shots that had been fired from Naruto's gun. His death was quick and concise, not a minute was wasted.

Kidomaru looked enraged from the sudden deaths of two of his teammates. He held out the special wires that he developed, which used Kidomaru's spider-like appearance to his full advantage. Naruto twisted his body in all sorts of ways to avoid being cut open by the tirade of throwing knives, but also keeping a wary eye on Kidomaru.

Which served to be a wise choice, for Kidomaru needed only a few moments before he was ready with his special wires. He attached the razor-sharp wires to the multiple throwing stars that he stored in his pack. When he was done, Kidomaru swiftly tied the wires around the fingers on each of his hands, testing it for second, he gave a satisfactory nod. This will do.

Naruto noticed this, but was busy engaging Sakon and Ukon in hand-to-hand combat. He drove a round-house kick towards their mid-section, instead clipping their shoulder when the fell back from the kick. They grunted slightly from the pain, arms lashing out in a deadly combination.

Naruto ducked to the right, his left arm grabbing Sakon and Ukon's ankle and pulling him down on the ground. They let out a surprised gasp, before they were silenced by the unrelenting downwards thrust of one of their throw knives that had clattered to the floor. Naruto looked up at Kidomaru, a pleased smile playing on his lips.

Kidomaru scowled at him, all six arms spread out in a spread-eagled fashion, the wires gleaming in the rapidly dying light. Naruto spun from his position on the floor and upwards to a standing position. His grimaced slightly, he had taken a few cuts here and there from the volley of knives that Sakon and Ukon had thrown at him. If Naruto wasn't careful, especially with those wire attached shuriken, then he was a goner.

Kidomaru skillfully manipulated the shuriken with the wires attached to his limbs, making the first few fly towards Naruto in an almost unruly fashion. His eyes followed the throwing stars, efficiently moving away from the inevitable trap that he saw from the shuriken pattern. Kidomaru was a master tactical analyzer, the way he threw his weapon of choice, was similar to the way a black widow spun the first few stages of their web. If he hadn't noticed it, he would've been stuck inside the spider's web... Literally.

Naruto crouched underneath the wires' sharp edge, each of his hands holding a knife. Kidomaru flung the stars at him, making sure to manipulate the wires to their full advantage, which also clued Naruto into something. He watched Kidomaru's movements carefully, assessing his technique.

His eyes widened slightly, as he smirked. _'Ah, I see what's going on here.' _Naruto looked on sadistically at two of Kidomaru's arms. Those bullets that he had fired had hit another mark. From what Naruto could see, his arms were gushing out a tons of blood out of the wounds he had caused. Suddenly, Kidomaru's hastiness made sense. He wouldn't have flung all of those shuriken, unless he was desperate. And at the look of thing, he wasn't going to last long, either.

Naruto placed one of his knives on the ground, before he bit down on the handle of the remaining knife that he had held on his other hand. Shamelessly, Naruto stood up, ignoring the cuts he received from the wires that were hanging around the alleyway that they were located at. Kidomaru, unable to attack anymore, sunk to the ground in defeat. Naruto's smirk widened in size, he dashed towards Kidomaru's resting place, eyes gleaming with the lust for blood.

The last thing that Kidomaru saw, was the colorful blur made from the Kitsune of the Jinchuuriki gang, and the mass amounts of a red substance pouring out of his body like water.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.  
**

**R&R**


End file.
